


Getting Over Fears, Like Blood And Love

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Other, from the book Graceling, graceling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: okay so Basically some people are born with superhuman abilities that could be anything (in the canon theres a guy who can open his mouth all the way and its disgusting) and the way you can tell is that their eyes settle to be two different colors!! I’m super cheesy so I like to headcanon that Evan would have some sort of fighting grace that makes him really good with hand to hand and swords and knives, but he can’t shoot a bow to save his life. (And I like to imagine that Vinny has a healing grace but hates gore aaaa)





	1. oh shit I have to make chapter titles???

Vinny’s eyes had settled when he was only a few months old. One was a normal, warm shade of brown, the other fresh, bright green as the grass on the ground. His mother had tried to fight to keep him when one of the kings men had come to take him away.

“We don’t know what his grace is, you shoo. When we figure out what it is we’ll tell you and you can get him if he is of use to the king. You can’t take my child from me!”

The law was, though, that Graclings belong to the king and he can use them how he sees fit. He was raised in the nursery with the castle children and other graced children.

He spent quite a lot of time just wandering when he was old enough. No one bothered him, he was graced. Everyone steered clear of the graced. He often found himself in the library, where the head librarian smiled at him. She was graced too, with one eye amber and the other honey colored.

When he was ten and no one had figured out his grace, he was sent home. His mother scooped him onto a huge hug when he arrived. He didn’t remember her, but she was comforting to him. They caught up and Vinny settled down home again. His mother was very patient with Vinny in finding out his grace.

One day, a few years later, his mother was making them both dinner while Vinny watched when she accidentally sliced a tiny bit of her finger. Vinny recoiled at the blood that dripped onto the floor. He dashed out of the room before catching his breath. It was only a bit of blood. When his mind cleared he found some medical supplies they stored in the bathing room and brought them to his mother.

He held in a small whimper when he helped her clean the blood off, and quickly put a salve on the injury to help the admittedly tiny cut heal.

The next day her finger was fine. “Maybe your grace is healing,” she joked.

There were many times when his mother joked like this afterward. It did seem a bit odd that he should know how to fix the horse’s broken leg or mend the wings of the birds that fell out of the nest too soon.

He would think she was serious, except when he thought about it, it seemed terrible. If he was graced with healing he would go back to the king and he would have to travel with the army. He would be fixing people who were stabbed and bleeding or worse! He couldn’t stand it! The blood made him squirm at the sight and sick at the smell.

He told his mother that healing couldn’t possibly be his grace. He must have learned something about healing from the King’s library. He knew the evidence was all there, though. Graces knew no boundaries. It was very plausible that his grace was healing. But he was resolute that he would not work for the king.

“You’re a young man! I love you dearly my son, and I understand. Go learn the world on your own. Be free from the King.” His mother had told him, kissing his forehead and starting to pack at once.

Once he was settled on his horse and following a path in the woods he pulled out a map his mother had given him. He was heading toward an inn, where he would stop and make a plan as to where to go. His mother told him the Graced were free to do as they pleased in Monsea and Leinid. While he thought the Lienid were beautiful with their many rings and gold piercings he thought it would be strange on him.

He decided to go to Monsea.

He reached the inn by nightfall and turned his horse into the stable. He paid for a night and was about to go to his room when he saw, heard more like someone bursting through the doors. When they came through it was a shorter man, face flashing with the light that bounced off his gold clad ears. Meekly behind him came a taller man with little of the others confidence. His hair was curly, and he tugged a hand through it anxiously. But what Vinny noticed the most about them was the Lienid man’s eyes. One was light blue and the other one was deep purple.

Vinny felt a connection, then decided however real the feeling, he was being cheesy. They were both graced but it was stronger than that he watched as they both ordered a night at the inn together. When they turned to go to their room they realized Vinny had been staring at them.

“Hello!” The graced one said, “My name’s Evan. And you?” He held out a hand. Vinny took a second for his brain to catch up before shaking it.

“My names Vinny,” Evan said it a few times, seeing the way it felt in his mouth. When he decided he turned and presented his friend.

“Vinny, this is Jeff. He’s tired, sorry if he’s not all to into meeting people.” Jeff shakes Vinny’s hand and gave a pointed look to Evan.  
“I just want to see my Jessa. And you seem intent on stopping every chance we can get.”

“Jessa’s not going anywhere. She’ll be in the Monsean kitchen baking bread and writing poems of how every minute feels like an eternity without you!” Evan batted his lashes dramatically and swept his hand against his forehead.

“You’re going to Monsea?” Vinny asked.

“Yea, where are you headed, stranger?”

“I’m going to Monsea also.” He smiled.

“Hell, would you like to come with us then? Streets are dangerous sometimes. It’d be safer with a graced fighter on your side.” Evan nudged him.

Vinny was momentarily nervous. A graced fighter could cause a lot of harm. But he shook it off. He wouldn’t need to see blood traveling with them. Two Graclings together wouldn’t be challenged.

“That sounds very nice actually.” Vinny agreed.

“Perfect! Where’s your room, we’ll pick you up when we leave.”  
Vinny showed them and then disappeared into the room to sleep. It had been a very fortunate day for him. And also very tiring. He slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is time to get started with the adventure my dudes

Vinny woke up the next day to an insistent pounding on the door to his room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, recognizing the room in the inn. That must be Evan then at the door. He called out to him, telling him to wait a minute.  
He pulled on pants, not taking the time to grab a shirt. Evan was still knocking and Vinny got the feeling he wouldn't stop until he answered. He unlocked the door and opened it, Evan stepping into the room and instantly taking up so much space. He was short in stature but it felt like he was drawing all the light and energy in the room to himself. As yesterday Vinny was stuck for a moment in the sight of him.  
It was the gold. It flashed and grabbed his attention.  
It was his eyes. They were so intent.  
It was the way he moved. The cadence of his voice. The way it seemed he couldn't talk without moving his body.  
"Are you guys leaving now?" Vinny glanced at the window that faced the sunrise, noticing it just starting to rise.  
"Not yet. But!" He stabbed the air with his finger. "You should be finished washing and packing before breakfast is served. I wanted you to have ample time to do both." Evan was bouncing on his feet.  
It took a moment for the words to sink in and make sense. If Vinny didn't already know Evans grace he would have thought it would be something to do with captivating people.  
Vinny wanted to tell him to sit still for a moment, just a moment so that he could get a good look at him and stop being so captivated. He knew that wouldn't help though. Maybe the only thing that would help is time. If they traveled together like they planned then he could get used to the sight of him, the feel of him.  
Vinny peeked into the hall. "Where's Jeff?" He asked.  
"Jeff's washing right now, I already packed our stuff."  
"Okay. I'll be ready to go when it's time." Vinny quickly looked around the room, pleased that he didn't have much out.  
"Perfect! Jeff will come when it's actually time to go get breakfast and leave." Vinny nodded and Evan almost bounded out of the room. Vinny closed the door behind him, feeling the attention of the room settle now that Evan was no longer there to grab it. He sighed, going to run himself warm water for a bath.  
Once that was done he took off the pants he had on when Evan was there and slipped into the water. It was nice, he had to admit, the nice quiet warmness of it. He submerged his face to get his hair wet, it was even more quiet underwater.  
Enough of that though, he quickly finished washing and drained the tub, drying off with a nearby towel and pulling out a fresh set of clothes to put on.  
Once done he opened the door so that Jeff wouldn't have to knock and put away the rest of his things. When he finished Jeff was nearly at his door. They said their hellos and Vinny followed him down to the main room on the ground floor of the inn where breakfast was served. Evan was already sitting down, stuffing himself with food. Vinny and Jeff settled down with him and the innkeeper's daughter brings them food to eat. Halfway through their meal a stranger comes up to their table and sits down with them. He's mean looking like he's used to stirring up trouble. This, Vinny thought, was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets into a bar fight, and Vinny has to get over his fear of blood to patch him up afterwards,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Zerosilverninetails !!!!! Their comment on the last chapter gave me the motivation to write some more for my fav AU :D !!!!!!

"Come on Evan it's not worth it." Jeff urged, quietly tugging on his sleeve in an attempt to turn him away.

"Come on this guy has it coming." Evan hissed. The man in question looked smug like he knew that Jeff could hold Evan back. A ridiculous thought seeing as Evan was graced with fighting and could have both of them on the floor in seconds.

"Imagine that, the Graceling held back by his boyfriend. How charming."

"He has a girlfriend." Evan hisses, breaking free of Jeffs grasp.

"Evan it's fine. It doesn't matter, let's just go."

"Oh, he has a girlfriend, but you don't? Is it him?" The thug waved in Vinny's direction.

Jeff suddenly scrambles back and grabs at Vinny instead. It seems strange, Vinny being the kindhearted one. But then Jeff is tugging him away, out the doors of the inn and into the stables where their horses were kept for the night.

"Jeff, why did you grab me? I don't care about that guy." Vinny questions after taking in the situation.

"You don't but Evan does. He's not gonna like what he said about you. It's best that we get out of the way for now and camp nearby.

\-----

They had decided to camp in a clearing close to the in. Jeff said the smoke from their fire would lead Evan to them, though Vinny was a bit skeptical. Their horses were tethered to the trees, bags taken off them for the night and placed on the ground. Jeff buried himself in one, taking out bandages and ointments and passing them to Vinny.

"Now that you're with us I don't have to Tend to his wounds anymore." Jeff laughed, but it was tense and betrayed his worry for his friend.

"Oh! You want me to-" Vinny motioned to the supplies laid in front of him.

"Well, you did say you were graced with healing right?"

"Well, yeah but." Vinny stopped, hearing clunking footsteps coming toward them. Jeff seemed relieved when Evan came out of the woods to their clearing, though Vinny had to cover his mouth and turn away to stop from vomiting.

"You got the better of the fight!" Jeff said.

"I always do. Of course, they decided a knife would even things out for them. It didn't." Evan plunked himself down in front of Vinny.

"More than one?" Jeff asked.

"You know just what questions I like to be asked." Evan purrs. "I went for the first one, punched him in the face and stunned him, about to go in for seconds when another guy grabbed my forearm and swung me around. Another guy is waiting for me and hits me good. The guy who swung me tried to hold me still so they could hit me, but I got out of his grasp and swept his legs out from under him. That's when the first one came up behind me and pulled out his knife-"

"Excuse me for a minute." Vinny stands up and walks a bit away before throwing up. He leans against a tree for a minute before coming back.

Jeff is patiently listening to Evan tell his story, turning a log over in their fire so it stays burning, illuminating Evans delighted face as he reenacts the fight. His golden earrings and rings are flashing in the light, but the blood is what catches Vinny's eyes this time. Even dry, it glimmers and blinds him.

Vinny tries focusing on Jeff while Evan finishes up. It doesn't make the nauseousness go away, but he doesn't have to get up again either. When Evan's story has turned into a series of laughs and snickers he turns to Vinny.

"You gonna patch me up, doc?" He asks, scooting closer.

"Me?" Vinny squeaks. "Well, uh, you see. I'm not-"

"You said you're graced with healing, yes?"

"Yes."

"And I'm a person who needs to healing. I don't see a problem here."

"Well, I'm actually. Very squeamish around..." he trails off, studying his lap.

"Do graces work like that?" Jeff asks.

"Well. Yea. My grace is healing, I can assure you."

"Assure me then." Evan puts forward his hand, the knuckles mangled and crusted with blood. "Come on, Jeff's done it many times and he doesn't have your grace."

Vinny tries to ignore the swirling knots forming in his stomach as he pulls Evans hand in for closer inspection. "I'm going to need some water to wash the blood off," Vinny says, turning to Jeff. Any excuse to look away is welcome.

Jeff nods and grabs a spare bowl from one of the backpacks and heads in the direction of the inn. There was a water pump outside, he should be back in no time.

"What else has happened to you? I hadn't paid attention to your story, I'm sorry." Vinny forces himself to look Evan over. He has a split lip, a few shallow cuts with the knife he heard mentioned earlier, and plenty of bruises in addition to his knuckles.

Just then, Jeff comes back and sets the bowl of water down next to Vinny. "I'm going to see if I can find us some dinner. I'll be back by the time you're done." He says before heading off again.

After Jeff has gone, Vinny looks back down at Evans knuckles and gulps. "Hey." Evan gently pushes Vinny's head up till they're eye to eye. "I trust you. I believe in you." Evan slots his hand back in Vinny's and lets him pick it up to examine it.

In the tools that Jeff laid out there's a small rag. He dabs it in the water and uses it to wipe away the blood. He's gentle, afraid of hurting Evan in some way. He repeats the treatment to his other hand.

He fingers through the other things Jeff left him: a needle and some thread, extra cloths, various wrapped up packages, and an almost empty bottle of vinegar based on smell. Flipping through the packages he finds one that says tea tree leaves. Making a soft hum of surprise, he opens it up and takes out a few of the dried leaves. He finds another bowl and a water ski and pours a bit of water in before laying the leaves in.

When he gets to the cuts he freezes though. "Y'know. Maybe if you talked about something it wouldn't be as bad. Take your mind off it?" Evan says.

"Uhh. Sure. What should I talk about?"

"Something nice. Like your mother. What is she like?"

"My mother? She's a wonderful lady. When I was young she used to tell off the Kings men who came to collect me." Vinny laughed and picked up the needle and thread, holding Evans arm still before starting with his stitches.

"They actually left a few times too. She has a scathing tongue when she wants one. But, the law is the law, she couldn't keep them away forever. She used to joke around that my grace was healing, but I didn't believe her. She would be astounded if she knew I was traveling with a graced fighter!" He giggles.

He ties off the end of the thread and takes one of the leaves out of the water and lays it on top. He takes another leaf and gently puts it in Evans' mouth. "If you chew it, the juice will help with your lip." He advises. "Anything else wrong?"

"I heard a pop when I was hit in the nose." Evan offers.

Vinny scoots closer to Evan and takes his head in his hands, gently probing around his face with his fingertips. Nothing feels out of place, and Evan isn't flinching at any of the touches, so his nose must be alright. Even so, he lingers, feeling stuck inside Evans blue and purple eyes.

His hands fall away when he hears Jeff's footfalls approaching. By the time Jeff makes it into the clearing Vinny has started cleaning up supplies and tucking them back into the backpack they came from. Jeff sets to work skinning and gutting the rabbit he caught for them.

The rest of the evening would be nice and quiet for the three, and when the sun first peeked through the trees they would be off to Monsea.


End file.
